


A Taste of Honey

by kinksock22



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Jensen, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, M/M, Mates, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Jared, RPS - Freeform, Rimming, Self-Lubrication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 17:52:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5937472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinksock22/pseuds/kinksock22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for this prompt at the kink meme: <i>It is a known fact that the slick Omega’s produce when they are in heat tastes sweet like honey. It is the body’s way of enticing the Alpha, luring them in, with their sweet scent and taste, and let’s just say Jensen has a craving for his mate. </i></p>
            </blockquote>





	A Taste of Honey

Jensen is in his office when the scent hits him. Fresh and sweet like spun-sugar and Jensen’s mouth instantly waters, his cock perking up, half-hard just from that sweet, intoxicating scent. Jensen pushes away from his desk and is out the door, up the stairs in seconds, following his nose to his mate.  
  
Jared’s still in bed, half on his stomach, one leg bent out from under the sheet, his hair a mess around his head, cheeks flushed slightly. Sleepy hazel eyes blink up at Jensen and Jared smiles when Jensen kneels on the bed and slides one hand down his sleep-warm side, fingers curling around the rise of Jared’s hip. Jared hums and rolls onto his back, the sheet falling away even more, showing off more beautiful tan skin and lean muscle. “Thought you had t’work this mornin’?” Jared asks softly, sleepily, nuzzling against Jensen’s cheek when Jensen dips his head to the crook of Jared’s neck, inhaling deeply.  
  
“I did,” Jensen murmurs, mouthing wetly at Jared’s pulse, the hinge of his jaw. “Could smell you,” he adds, lips sliding up over Jared’s cheek, “Heat’s gettin’ ready to start.”  
  
Jared hums again, either at the sensation of Jensen’s touch or in agreement, Jensen isn’t sure, and slides his arms loosely around Jensen’s shoulders. “Still got a while yet ‘fore it gets too bad. You could go back down,” Jared offers.  
  
“Nuh uh,” Jensen grunts.  
  
Jared chuckles softly and hums again, agreement this time, turns slightly into Jensen, his eyes sliding closed again. He wrinkles his nose when his hand slides over Jensen’s waist, tugging pointedly on his t-shirt. “If you’re stayin’ then you’re overdressed.”  
  
Jensen presses a kiss to the corner of Jared’s lips and climbs off the mattress, quickly stripping his clothes off before crawling back onto the bed, pushing the sheet the rest of the way down Jared’s long legs, leaving it in a pile at the foot. Jared’s eyes are open, glittering in the early morning sun, and he’s grinning up at Jensen when he finally manages to drag his gaze away from Jared’s beautiful body. Jensen goes easily when Jared reaches for him and they meet in the middle, arms and legs tangling together. Jensen tilts his head and brushes a quick, chaste kiss to Jared’s lips, pulling back with a grin of his own when Jared whines, lips turned down into the most adorable pout.  
  
Tangling one hand in the messy, silky-soft waves of Jared’s hair, Jensen gently tips his head to the side, dragging his nose down Jared’s cheek, the hinge of his jaw, nuzzling the sensitive skin beneath Jared’s ear. Jared mewls softly and tips his head further to the side and Jensen inhales deeply, catching another, up close, whiff of Jared’s arousal. A groan rumbles in Jensen’s throat and he pushes just that much closer, unable to get enough of Jared’s sweet scent.  
  
“You gonna sniff me all day or are ya gonna do somethin’ about it?” Jared asks, smartass that he is.  
  
“Patience, sweetheart,” Jensen murmurs.  
  
Tipping his head slightly, Jensen laves his tongue over Jared’s neck, right over his mating scar and Jared gasps, his whole body trembling. Jensen smirks and does it again, then once more, before scrapping his teeth over the slightly raised flesh, knowing damn-well just how much _any_ attention to that spot turns Jared on. And just like Jensen knew it would, Jared’s scent gets thicker, sweeter, and his mate moans, arching his neck, trying to push closer.  
  
“Flip over for me, baby,” Jensen whispers against Jared’s ear, nipping sharply at his earlobe.  
  
Jared squirms and wiggles until he’s on his stomach, arms crossed over the pillow, cheek resting on his wrist. He smiles softly at Jensen and leans forward just enough to meet Jensen for another kiss. Jensen still has one hand tangled in Jared’s hair, uses the hold to deepen the kiss, their tongues twisting and sliding together wet and perfect. Jared’s already breathing a little heavier when Jensen pulls away, eyes dark and heavy-lidded, cheeks flushed delicate pink, a light sheen of sweat already covering his whole body. He’s already starting to get a little warm to the touch but Jensen knows they’ve got a while yet before the heat haze really kicks in, which leaves him plenty of time to tease, to drive both of them nuts.  
  
Jensen settles between Jared’s legs, gently nudging the soft insides of his thighs to get him to open a little wider. Jared wiggles his hips and settles down with a barely-there sigh. Jensen smiles and slides his hands down the long, tan plane of Jared’s back, fingertips just barely digging in, watching the muscles flex and twitch. He stops at Jared’s lean waist then drags his hands back up, taking a second to knead Jared’s broad shoulders. His mate moans, his body melting even more into the mattress, leaving him pliant and relaxed.  
  
Jensen dips down and nuzzles the back of Jared’s neck, kissing the sweat-damp skin there before sliding his tongue straight down Jared’s spine to the small of his back. He cups both firm, round cheeks of Jared’s ass in his hands and presses a series of open-mouthed kisses to the top curve of his perfect ass then gently spreads his mate open, his mouth already watering. The scent of Jared’s arousal is strongest here and even sitting back on his heels, Jensen can smell him as if his nose is pressed right up against flesh.  
  
He holds Jared open for a few long moments, not moving, just inhaling deeply, every whiff sending shockwaves of pure pleasure down to his already diamond-hard cock. Jared being the amazing, wonderful, perfect mate that he is doesn’t say a word, doesn’t squirm or try to hide – it took a while to get him to stop doing that. Shifting one hand just slightly, Jensen brushes the very tip of his thumb over Jared’s entrance, just a barely-there, feather-light touch, groaning low and deep in his chest when Jared’s pretty pink hole flutters. He’s already starting to get wet, his natural slick slowly oozing out and Jensen dips down, blowing a puff of warm air over his rim. Jared mewls softly and Jensen sits back, watching fresh slick blurt out, the tight furl of muscle starting to relax.  
  
Jared’s hips flex, just barely, his legs shifting and Jensen knows that his mate is starting to get impatient. Jensen can’t blame him, he’s getting pretty damn impatient himself. Keeping the globes of his ass spread wide open, Jensen dips down and licks a thick, wet stripe from the back of Jared’s balls up to the small of his back. The first taste of Jared’s slick is like ambrosia, spun-sugar sweet and honey-thick. It sends a violent surge of arousal through Jensen’s entire body, his cock twitching nearly painfully, smearing a thick glob of pre-come across his abs. He does it again, slower, his eyes fluttering closed. No matter how often he does this, no matter how many times he’s tasted Jared, he still can’t get enough. Jared’s taste and scent drive him crazy, the pleasure nearly overwhelming.  
  
Pressing closer, Jensen laves his tongue directly over Jared’s hole, lapping at the slick now continuously oozing from his mate. Jared moans, his hips tilting up and back, his legs sliding open wider. For as much as Jensen freaking loves this he knows Jared does just as much.  
  
He teases around Jared’s rim, light little flicks with just the tip of his tongue, just to hear Jared groan. “Jensen,” Jared huffs, awkwardly reaching back with one hand, fingers just barely brushing against Jensen’s shoulder.  
  
Jensen hums and stops teasing, increasing the pressure of his tongue. Jared keens in the back of his throat, rocks his hips just slightly down against the mattress. Jensen pushes in deeper, face essentially buried between the cheeks of Jared’s ass and laves over Jared’s hole, hard, strong strokes of his tongue. He can feel Jared opening even more, the muscle relaxing beneath Jensen’s touch and the effect of Jared’s slick, his steadily increasing heat. “ _Jensen_ ,” Jared repeats, a soft, breathy moan this time, and awkwardly shuffles up onto his knees, chest against the mattress, ass in the air.  
  
Jensen hums – Jared’s whole body trembles from the vibration – and follows, settles on his own knees, hands spreading Jared wide open. He pushes forward, the tip of his tongue slipping into the furled ring of muscle easily and they both moan. The sweat-slick skin beneath Jensen’s hands is getting warmer and warmer and he knows that before long the heat haze will be riding Jared hard but for the moment he’s okay.  
  
He pushes his tongue in deeper, curling the tip to taste the silky-soft inner walls and Jared mewls, back arching. Fresh slick oozes out around Jensen’s tongue and he can’t help but chase after that heavenly, addictive flavor. Pulling back, Jensen turns his head, pants against Jared’s asscheek, his lips and chin covered in Jared’s slick.  
  
“Fuck, baby,” he growls. “Taste so good.”  
  
He shifts his hand, swirls two fingers through slick and his own spit, circles around Jared’s entrance. “More,” Jared begs softly. “Jen… Please, more.”  
  
Using one hand to hold him open, Jensen pushes two fingers inside then dips his head back down, tongue moving around and between them. Jared whines and whimpers, writhes and thrusts back against Jensen, his whole body once again trembling. Jensen quirks his fingers just right, presses against Jared’s prostate, at the same time that he pushes his tongue back inside as far as he can. Jared cries out, inner muscles fluttering and contracting as he comes. Slick nearly gushes from around Jensen’s fingers and tongue and he makes sure to lick up every last drop, not wanting to miss a bit of Jared’s taste.  
  
His mate collapses back down onto the bed, broad back heaving, head turned to the side. His lips are open and curled up into a pleased, sated little smile as he pants. He blinks his eyes open slowly and looks back at Jensen over his shoulder. Jensen can see the haze of his heat starting to take over and he smiles, leans over and presses a kiss to the side of Jared’s lips.  
  
“You ready?” he asks softly. Jared merely hums in agreement and spreads his legs wider, making room for Jensen between them. Jensen kisses him once more before settling down over his back.


End file.
